


baby q

by gullapip



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Background Poly, Multi, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullapip/pseuds/gullapip
Summary: quentin is almost entirely certain this baby doesn't belong to any of them.
Relationships: Idie Okonkwo/Quentin Quire/Evan Sabahnur
Kudos: 3





	baby q

There’s a baby on the bed when Quentin wakes up. It's laying on a yellow blanket and wearing a striped onesie with little feet, none of which he's ever seen in their house before, including the baby. Quentin is considering the benefits of a footie onesie over the cons, when the baby gurgles and they pick it up before it starts to cry. It was hungry, that much they could tell from its tiny undeveloped brain, and presumably was going to cry until it was fed, so finding something baby appropriate before it started bumped up to the top of their to do list.

There’s bottles in the fridge, as it turns out, bottles that obviously aren’t theirs but are full of baby-appropriate-looking liquid, so they stick one in the microwave and bounce the baby a little, wrinkling their face at the rough scrape of onesie cotton over plasticy diaper material. The baby’s nickname is Baby Q now, because they have no idea what the baby’s name is and it’s in their home so they might as well name it, and Baby Q takes pretty well to the bottle food, and isn’t a messy eater, which they appreciate. 

By the time Idie and Evan come home, fruits of their errand running labors in tow, Baby Q has eaten and burped and become completely entranced by Quentin’s ability to make flashy telepathic toy mobiles, and that’s what Idie finds them doing on the couch when she pops into the living room.

‘...Quen, who’s baby is that?’

Quentin tilts their head back over the couch arm to peer at her upside down and shrug casually.

‘It was here when I woke up. I fed it.’

She opens her mouth, pauses, thinks better of asking another question, then turns to call into the kitchen at Evan, elbow deep in grocery bags.

‘Ev, why is there a baby in the house??’

The crinkling of paper bags stops suddenly and there’s Evan next to her in the doorway, looking equal parts astonished and sheepish.

‘Umm, Wade asked me to babysit for him today, but I never heard from him so I figured something had changed- I didn’t think he’d just break in and leave a baby!’

Idie’s eyebrow quirks up and she comments, ‘You didn’t?’ at the same time Quentin provides, ‘He left baby stuff too.’

‘Charlie wasn’t trouble for you, were they, Q? I’m really sorry about all this.’

Idie pecks Evan’s cheek in response to his apologetic face, before stepping around him to settle on the couch and coo at the baby, and Quentin shrugs again with a grin.

‘Not really. Baby Q likes Kitchen Nightmares too, we had a good time.’

The fuss starts to drain out of Evan and he decides he really ought to join them, smiling in relief before sinking down between them.

‘Wait, Baby Q?’

Quentin just grins wider and turns Baby Q around to gurgle and make grabby fingers at them as Evan reaches out to hold them, wispy infant hair combed up to make a matching mohawk.


End file.
